1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting method of a honeycomb dried body, and a honeycomb dried body cutting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a filter and a catalyst have been provided in exhaust systems of automobiles to remove fine particles and harmful substances from exhaust gases in consideration of influences on environments. Moreover, as a filter element or a catalyst loading member, a honeycomb structure is used. In particular, regulations on the removal of a particulate matter (PM) discharged from a diesel engine are directed to strengthen globally. Also as a filter for removing the PM (a diesel particulate filter (DPF)), the honeycomb structure is used.
The honeycomb structure is a ceramic product, whose outer shape is usually a columnar body or a prismatic body, including a plurality of cells which are partitioned by partition walls made of a ceramic porous material to become through channels of a gas (having a honeycomb configuration). This honeycomb structure can be obtained by extruding a clay made of a kneaded ceramic material so that the clay has the honeycomb configuration, further forming an outer peripheral wall to obtain a honeycomb formed body, drying the honeycomb formed body, and firing the obtained honeycomb dried body. Prior to the firing, the honeycomb dried body is cut into a desired dimension by a grindstone or the like to finish the outer shape.
It is to be noted that any prior art documents concerning the cutting of the honeycomb dried body have not been found, but examples of a prior art document concerning the cutting, the grindstone or the like can include Patent Documents 1 to 3.